Gate-less
by thebasementdweller
Summary: Amestris discovers the Wizarding world, Voldemort needs someone specific for his plans and GreedLing plots the takeover of the Hogwarts school paintings.


Chapter one

The Stone

"Nicholas it is good to see you again" one Albus Dumbledore said cheerfully. Nicholas Flamel sighed

"Yes, it nice to see an old friend in this troubled season" he said "do you have it?" Albus nodded and produced from his inner robes a sparkling red gem.

"You wouldn't happen to have a method to go about destroying it would would you?" Albus asked teasingly he did not expect his old time friend to sigh in defeat.

"Unfortunately I do not..."

"That is a problem" Albus conceded. "ah but I have the answer, follow me please"

"Now why is it I get the feeling you've been planing something Albus?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Nicholas was not convinced but followed the man nonetheless. Silence followed as they made the many twists and turns through the grand castle halls that was Hogwarts until they came across a painting of two little girls playing with a large white dog and a big suit of armor.

"Alphonse" Albus said and the armor looked at him "would you kindly let professor Elric know that we are at his door?" the armor nodded and then turned to leave. another man popped into the picture a huge smile on his face, the man wore a purple jacket and a pink shirt. He talked excitedly about something and continued to point at the little blonde haired girl. Nicholas could only guess that he was gushing over her. At that point the portrait opened.

"How may I help you Headmaster?" the blond haired man asked

"Ah Edward it is good to see you... may we come in?" the young man nodded and stepped aside for the two wizards to come in. the men walked into what appeared to be a second library, books lined the shelves in a disheveled manner and papers were stuffed in many of the cracks the rest of the area looked more like a child's room with little nicknacks and whatnot scattered around

"Sorry for the mess" the blond professor excused "I'm in the middle of packing for the summer holidays" he smiled as he continued to gather papers off of his desk "so what was it you needed?"

"Ah yes, on to business as usual Edward, but first let me introduce my friend and colleague Nicholas Flamel." Albus gestured to the man in question.

"Edward Elric" Edward replied shaking the immortals hand "Please call me Ed, Edward makes me feel like I'm in trouble" he put three more books in the travel case and then said "I don't think this is a simple visit now is it?"

"Quite right" Dumbledore said "quite right I'm afraid" sharp golden eyes turn to the headmaster "you see my friend Nicholas is in a spot of trouble the dark lord Voldemort has revived himself somewhat and wishes to take something of importance"

"I thought Voldemort was dead"

"Alas he had returned but let us hope that he has at last met his end" Ed raised an eyebrow as if to say _I'm not convinced. _Albus continued "fortunately Voldemort was stopped before he could come back completely"

"And how would he be able to do that?" Albus reproduced the stone from the inner folds of his robes; Eds expression immediately hardened

"You know what this is?" Albus asked "this is what is known as the sorcerers stone"

"Yeah, I know what it is" Ed said quietly "how many?"

Albus didn't quite know what he meant but the shamed look on Nicholas's face seemed to be enough for the young blond. "unfortunately I don't know how to destroy it" Albus's face showed his disappointment "But I do know someone who can" the headmaster seemed delighted at this news, his friend Nicholas however did not share the same opinion taking a deep breath and said "Albus may I talk to you quietly for a moment?" Albus nodded and they went to a corner to talk.

"Are you sure about this Albus?" Nicholas asked "he is far too young to know the secrets of age. Could he not seek for his own immortality?"

"I trust Edward" Albus replied "and I gather by his question that he knew far more about the stone than you were willing to tell me" he gave his friend a meaningful look Nicholas sighed and nodded his head and then turned to the young professor before him, who had finished his packing and was now waiting patiently

"Promise me this will be destroyed" the immortal said solemnly

"I cannot promise you anything" the young man said "who knows" he gave them both a cheesy grin "I might get jumped"

_(did I write another one? Animeinthebasement shall be mad at me for this one LOL anyway this one will be updated depending on how much people like it I mean I'm backed up on fanfiction thoughts and this is a test run anyway if you like it tell me... also I will give cyber cookies to whoever can guess who was in the portrait... {Alphonse doesn't count})_


End file.
